


Gift For Dad

by DanniRiddle



Series: Disturbing/Weird/Bad/Fun Themes [5]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dib in here is 26-27 years old, Dirty Talk, Established Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Established Relationship Dib/Professor Membrane/Zim, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Membrane in here is most likely in his 40s, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Tentacle Dick, Zim in here is 27-28 (human years)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniRiddle/pseuds/DanniRiddle
Summary: First time celebrating a father's day since...ever?then that's alright!Dib has a present for his Daddy. thanks to Zim like always. Membrane shouldn't like it as much as he does.
Relationships: Dib/Professor Membrane, Dib/Professor Membrane/Zim, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZADPMR, ZaDr - Relationship
Series: Disturbing/Weird/Bad/Fun Themes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639306
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Gift For Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be stand alone from my other fic of zadpmr ... since i'm trying to correct some chapters..... so this fic be years later from the original ending (cause their ages be different).
> 
> So on father's day my boyfriend and I end up roleplaying for this...cause why not. 
> 
> Note: Is not a threesome sex... thou the end would say differ :D
> 
> Again this is a INCEST SEX FATHER/SON!

“Hey, Dib, what’s a Father's Day?” Zim asked Dib while looking at his boyfriend's phone, and, Yes Dib lets him use his phone to see what their old classmates do in their new life after high school years. Didn't bother to make his faicebouk account. "Is a day to celebrate for the man who helped the woman to create other human beings" Dib reply, not taking his eyes off from the tv, he glanced at Zim questioning "Wait..you didn't know about that?" 

"Umm, nope. I just notice now cause of our old classmates are just putting some photos of the men and saying happy father's day... so, is it today to celebrate your creator?"   
Dib bit his lips, he never celebrates father's day to his dad .. not even after they got to this relationship. "Um.. yeah, but..it doesn't mean nothing..is just a day to...be .. a happy day for the fathers, that's all" he looks back at the tv, didn't want to explain more about this day to Zim... goodness.. is freaky weird. 

"....Then why don't you do this for this day?" Zim said, sitting next to Dib on the floor with his phone "common, today you should at least give a present for our man. it will be fun" he glances at Dib wiggling his nonexistent eyebrows.

"Mhm..what kind of gift?.. he has everything and besides..probably Gaz do give some present to him but I have never bothered to do it"

"How about this!" Zim -almost hit him in the face with his phone- show him a picture of Keef. Dib, look how Keef had changed and..sure he turns out super hot, then he glances to what Zim tried to show him and........"Holy shit.. t-that's hot!" Dib whistle of the new change of their old red hair classmate.

"So, want to do it for tonight?" Zim shakes Dib's phone in his face making him look at Keef picture so close. "........Alright... I would do it" Dib agree making Zim grin, standing up and check the clock that says 7 am... _oh well, early is better_ , he looks at Zim as he was still looking to his phone, probably to other pictures, starting to changing his clothes said: "I better do it now to be ready, to not be uncomfortable later on.. so, what about you?" 

"Mhm... I think I would also give a gift to your father.. but after you" he stood up, walking to Dib winking at him, giving his phone back. Dib knowing him well... doesn't want to know. he pecks on his lips, as they both get ready for whatever they would do for tonight.

* * *

**_Night_**  


“So, you ready to give your father the present?” Zim asks his boyfriend, as he was checking himself in the mirror. “I..I’m still nervous. What if he doesn't like it?” 

“Aww Dib..common, our man can be a little pep up buttt..-” Zim goes to Dib, hugging from his waist, putting his chin to Dib’s shoulder “He loves us both, and love to have fun with us, I'm a right?” nibs at his neck, Dib smile at him and sights “Yeah, I know... still feels unreal that this is happening. And we started going out years ago!” Dib check himself one more time on his clothes -just a shirt and shorts- and try to not feel the little pressure of the cold stone on his skin.

“Mhmm, You would look so divine, I would have eaten you up right now” Zim nuzzle his neck giving pecks to his skin, slowly scratching dib’s chest with his unclothe crawl making Dib moan, leaning his head to Zim shoulder “you could just join us, you know. It would be a double surprise for dad” Zim touch was so lightly but firm from the claws. His skin is still sensitive. 

“Oh, no worry darling, I will be fine all by myself for now..... he is your dad, you the first surprise. Heh, and I will give my part when you finish" Zim till Dib’s head to reach his lips. Kissing him slowly and biting his lower lip, Dib was getting already hard just for the kiss and the touch. He had to stop or it would ruin the gift he has for his dad...and damn he should drag Zim with him... 

"you dirty alien," Dib said for the last kiss, as he back away. 

"Dad be waiting now in his room, and you better come when I call you" Zim wave at him, his pak open it, and drag his tablet out "yeah, yeah go and have fun first .. I would be ready" grins as Dib walked out the room. alone at last "Now, going to enjoy the show"   
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
  
  
  
“C-Come on, Daddy. Touch them? Please?” 

Professor. Membrane groaned into the curve of Dib’s throat, gripping onto his hips with bruising force and tugging him forwards, grinding up into his body. Dib straddling his lap. He was trying not to look any lower than his son’s throat, desperately avoiding coming to terms with what was there. 

Dib drew back with a whine and pouted at him, grinding his hips down in a slow roll that had his father gasping for breath. He raised his hands and brushed his thumbs against the silver rings, arching with an exaggerated moan. 

“Daddy, please. Wanna feel you touch them. Please? Do it for your boy?” 

seven years ago, those words would have had Professor running to his lab, working to himself dead, trying to erase his perverted thoughts. But now, being with Dib like this ever since that day, and not to mention that was thanks to Zim, the slow burn of disgust that used to wreck him when he’d notice how Dib’s ass looked in a pair of jeans, or he looks so pure when he so happy, even enthusiasm talking about his works. was almost nonexistent. Membrane had easily come to terms with his perverted nature, with only a few fights between him, Zim and Dib about whether Dib felt forced at all to do what they were doing in such a couple of months by Zim's manipulation. 

Which ended up heartbroken that Zim going away from a month, no contacting to them, Dib kept flirty every single day till he one day, as they both were having a long-ass discussion, he ends up sinking to his knees and swallowing down his cock, blinking up at his dad with those massive amber eyes as he mumbled out around the flesh that it ‘isn’t a nightmare, Daddy, it’s a dream come true.’ 

However, 10 minutes early when Dib had thrown the door to the bedroom open and dove onto the bed, grinning up at Membrane with a wry tilt to his lips and telling him he had a present for him for Father's Day, but it be after little foreplay and he wasn’t going to take his shirt off. Professor. Membrane would have never expected what he got for such a day! When Dib finally took his shirt off. 

“They make you look like a whore.” Membrane gritted out, reaching around to slip a finger back inside Dib’s ass, already stretched and slick from their play.   
“I am one, Daddy. Your whore.” Dib said, the simple words slamming into Membrane’s chest and compelling him to bite down on the muscle of his son’s shoulder to refrain from moaning out an affirmative.   
He didn’t want to encourage Dib’s piercings. He didn’t. After he got his tongue pierced. 

And yet… 

“Am I not being good? You didn’t like it, Daddy? Is that…why you’re saying no?” Dib’s voice shook and Membrane yanked back to stare at him, the two fingers he’d been slowly stretching him with freezing. 

His son looked wrecked, eyes brimming with tears and teeth sunk into his bottom lip as if he was truly afraid his dad was going to tell him he’d been bad and toss him on his ass. Membrane groaned and flipped them—easy since he was still strong for his age- Dib landing on his back and his dad pinning him down, hands planted on the bed near his shoulders.   
“Look at me.” Membrane commanded, Dib’s eyes locking onto his even as he blinked rapidly, the movements causing a small tear to slip from his eye and slide down his temple.   
Professor. Membrane inhaled shakily and blew it out in much the same fashion, the amount of power he had over this boy rocking his foundation. 

“You are perfect. You are my perfect little boy, do you hear me?” he dipped his head to press hard kisses against Dib’s mouth in between his words. “Daddy’s perfect little whore. I just…it’s odd to me. Piercings and whatnot. But if you like them, Daddy can learn to like them too.”   
Dib nodded, sobbing out in relief and reaching up to wrap his arms around his dad’s neck, nuzzling into the curve of his jaw. Membrane brought one hand up to cup the back of Dib’s head, murmuring soft words as the boy’s breaths finally evened out. Dib drew back, still glancing away, teeth sunken into his lip yet again, before finally whispering out a desperate, “then touch them. Please?” 

Membrane eased Dib backward until the boy was flat once more, settling his weight back on his calves and reaching down with a gentle smile, curving his fingers around his boy's ribs and gently—fucking god, these things still looked raw, red and abused like Membrane -or Zim- had been biting at them—thumbing both the small rings. Dib reacted like someone had punched him, throwing his head back with a small sound, his entire body arching beneath his dad. 

“Oh-Oh! Yes, Daddy. Yes.” 

Membrane drew in a fortifying breath, Dib’s whimpered babbles making his cock jerk against the boy’s skin and did it again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Until his freaky son breathy begging turned into something else completely.   
“Lick them, please, Daddy. Oh god, wanna—wanna feel your mouth. B-Bite them, lick them, please! Just please!” 

**_Holy shit! This was so fucking hot_** , Membrane groaned, dipping his head to comply, slowly dragging his tongue over the warm metal, Dib crying out at the motion. Hands slid into his cowlick hair, cupping his head and keeping him down as he arched and writhed beneath him, the professor repeating the gentle licks.   
“F-Fuck me. Daddy, come on. Wanna feel you split me open with—ah!—with your thick cock.” 

**_Oh why?! Why his boy has such a dirty mouth!_ **Membrane couldn’t help but nip gently at the plea, making his boy gasping out a strained ‘Daddddyyyy’, bucking under him. He maneuvered himself as quickly as he could, sliding between Dib’s legs and fumbling off to the side for the lube he’d used to stretch the boy open with. Membrane finally got it, pulling away from Dib with a sharp inhale as he poured some into his palm and slicked his cock up, Dib hooking his hands behind his knees and yanking his legs wide. 

“Hurry, Daddy,” Dib purred, licking his lips and staring at his father through amber, hooded eyes. “Your little slut needs your cock.” 

**_Well, shit, isn’t wonderful how he says it?_** Membrane blew out a controlled breath that shook just a bit on the end when he yanked Dib’s hips into his lap, pressing the tip of his cock to his needy son’s tight hole and sinking deep. Dib cried out and dug his fingers in at the thrust, the flesh around his fingertips turning white at the pressure. Membrane gasped out his name and came down over him once more, setting a brutal pace that had his vision going dark at the edges. 

Dib was wild under him, begging his father to suck his nipples, to bite the rings, thrashing underneath him as he tried to tug his legs as wide as they would go. Membrane complied—god, he couldn’t deny his boy anything—leaning down to pull one ring into his mouth and suck gently. 

“OhmygodDaddyyes,” Dib shouted, bucking his hips up, bending backwards so far Membrane was sure the small of his back wasn’t even touching the bed anymore. “Yes, Daddy, yes, please! Fuck me open, ruin me with your cock, Daddy.” 

Professor. Membrane’s vision flashes white at the words, lips curling back from his teeth as his hips pounded harder. His son’s voice had taken on that delicious whining quality that meant he was just babbling now, that his father had successfully fucked all coherent thought out of him. His body was jerking, the telltale sign that Membrane was hitting his prostate at least a few times with the furious thrusts. 

“Wanna cum?” his dad growled out, Dib’s eyes flying open as he nodded furiously, the gorgeous amber eyes with lust. 

“Yes, yes, please. Wanna cum for you, Daddy.” 

“I wonder,” he mused, leaning down to suck a ring into his mouth once more, drawing quick circles on Dib’s nipple with his tongue. He spoke around the metal, glancing up at the boy and never stopping the movements of his hips. 

“Think you can cum from this? Just from me sucking on these slutty little piercings?” 

He didn’t even have to wait for Dib to answer, as almost immediately after he spoke the boy arched and practically screamed, jets of warmth coating their stomachs. He couldn’t keep going, not when Dib tightened around him, the tightness of his ass milking every last drop of his father’s cum from his body as he shuddered and moaned atop his son’s body. 

Membrane wasn’t even aware he was still gently sucking on Dib’s nipples until the boy dropped his legs, pushing his father’s shoulders with a slurred ‘stop, stop. Sensitive.’ He complied, drawing back and out of Dib with a hiss, the boy echoing the sound before sighing when his dad flopped onto the bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders when he cuddled up to him, resting his head on his dad’s warm, muscle pec, dropping a gentle kiss on his forehead. He chuckled and pinched gently at Dib’s bicep when the boy’s eyes started to close, his son shooting him an annoyed glare. 

.

.

“So, did you like it, dad?” 

“Of course, Dib, t-this was something for such...a Father's Day...I-I” Dib looks up at his dad, gently kiss kisses his neck. “Shh..don't say no more...I’m happy I did this for you” 

“Was your idea or Zim?” Membrane ask, before going to slumber, it had on his mind since he saw those piercing and Dib had said didn’t want other piercings... so what gives that his boy did this. 

“Naw, he was just looking at our old classmates and saw the Keef got his nipples piercing...and well... I thought it was so hot ” Dib replied, snuggle to his dad's sides.   
Membrane shook his head, knowing well that Zim did convince Dib.....and talking about Zim 

“What is he doing now? Still can’t believe he didn’t want to join” 

“Ah....yeah...” Dib sit up and look around the room, as he was searching for something... He looks up at the corner of the wall and waves “Zim!!! Get your alien ass here with your present and snuggle!! If you already enjoy the show!” 

**A WHAT?**

Professor. Membrane stare at his son like..the fuck is he talking about... Dib gave him a loop smile “Well, the other reason he didn’t want to join us is that he has a “present” for us, and …. he wanted to masturbate while watching us” he pointed out the corner of the wall.. Exactly where the little camera head is in the angle to his bed... well shit how he didn’t see that, that be another conversation about that. 

“Of course, he would do that” he mumbles”.. Oh well, my boy, go clean your piercings, I don’t want them getting infected.”   
Dib groaned and buried his face in his dad’s chest. 

“Dun wanna!” 

“I don’t care,” Membrane said primly, smacking a hand onto Dib’s ass and grinning at the boy’s offending huff when he jerked his head up. “I’m still your dad. Now shoo before Zim comes” 

As Dib sat up and strode away to the bathroom the door to his room open and Zim just leap with his pak legs. Landing directly to his crotch making him groan “Hey my dear” Zim snuggles his cheek making the man smile, wrapping his arms around Zim's waist to pull him closer- without care that he still has his son's cum on him- kissing his temple “Mhm... So was it you to give my boy the idea for the piercing or what?” thou Zim was bit taller, he sure is lightweight. Easy to manage his body. Zim purrs in his ear nipping “maybe I did ..maybe not... did you like it?” 

Membrane groans and turn Zim face to his to kiss his lips, mumbling “I love it!” 

Zim smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older neck “I have a present for you and Dib” he nibs at Membrane’s bottom lip, making the man moan “Mhm...Then show us” 

Zim leans back, seating perfectly to Membrane’s crotch, feeling the heat already from the naked body. Putting a little pressure to tease him, and Membrane felt already some wetness coming from Zim between legs.  
  
Dib finally comes out from the bathroom, clean, grins at him as he walks to the bed and sits to his dad’s side. pecks Zim’s lips “Alright space boy, show us the surprise” 

Hooking his three claws to the base of shirt playing “Well, first I want to say that you humans have such way to put piercings in your bodies” 

Dib raises an eyebrow “but y-you can’t have nipple piercing, you don’t have nipples” 

Zim grins “I know... but I saw a photo of Torque with a new piercing in a place I never thought it is possible” 

Dib and his dad just look more confused, as Zim started lifting his shirt off and took it off... they notice that his tentacle dick was already out from the sheath and leaking...   
But what surprised them both, gasping and scream out for what Zim had done.

_“Holy fucking cow!”_

_“you got your tentacle dick piercing?!”_

_._

_._

**Author's Note:**

> I need to have such a imagination of how Zim got a piercing in his tentacle dick..
> 
> Zim would do anything to try out humans things.


End file.
